After Enter the Demon
by Orne
Summary: what happened in the southern of france?


This takes place after Enter the demon, when Cole orbed Phoebe to France, it's a little short, I know. It has nothing to do with my series, and I don't own the characters or anything.

Phoebe felt as Cole's arms melted into her, how they became one for just a moment, how his lips sweetly kissed hers, the taste of them, the feeling it was so perfect, he was so perfect. He parted from her and smiled down, "we're here" he said quietly, her eyes were still closed as the taste of his lips lingered on her mouth, "umm, uhu" she said opening her eyes slowly opened as she saw Cole's smiling face, "you liked that?" he said, "yes, very much" she said sweetly, he smiled back at her and took her hand and began walking, "it's so nice" she said, she really couldn't see much, it was very dark, and it was very cold, but still, it all seemed so perfect. "I bet you can hardly see anything" he said, looking at her, she smiled at how he could read her mind, "but still" she said, "come on, this way" he said, leading her into a perpetual darkness, she couldn't see anything now, it had grown a lot darker, she felt as if she was walking under some trees, or in a cave, she looked up searching for stars but couldn't find any, "where is this picnic spot?" she asked intrigued, "that way" he said, pointing directly to a small bright light that lingered on the floor, the light became a lot more visible, revealing a candle, actually about six candles in a circle, inside of it was a blanket that was at the foot of a tree, on the blanket there was another blanket, folded in a square, next to it there was a basket and in front of that, lying at the foot of the tree slightly standing up leaning on the tree were a dozen red Roses. Phoebe's eyes lit up brightly and a smiled slowly formed on her face, "Oh, Cole, it's beautiful" she said, he let go of her hand and jumped in the circle, "it's all for you honey" he said, smiling, "come on" he said, waving her in, he plopped down and moved the roses away so they could lean on the tree, she jumped in and sat next to him, he placed his arm around her and she cuddled on his chest, the remained silent for a while, just indulging this rare moment, looking at the stars and holding each other, he looked down at her and smiled, "you cold?" he asked, she nodded no, "are you hungry?" he asked, phoebe was going to say no, but didn't, she was actually a little hungry, when he didn't get an answer he reached for the basket and opened it, revealing what was inside, she laughed when she saw what it contained, "well, it was either grilled cheese or burnt something" he said slightly offended, she looked at him and smiled, "it's perfect" she said sweetly, "oh, but if you think this is perfect wait till you see this" he reached in the basket and got out two glasses and a bottle of wine, "oh, you want to get me all licored up?" she asked, "yeah, and than, I wanna lick this whip cream off of you" he said, smiling devilishly, extracting a bottle of whip cream out of the basket, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "I think that could be arranged" she said.

After a good meal of grilled cheese sandwiches and wine, they lay down, phoebe was leaning against the tree and Cole was on his side with his right arm around phoebe's stomach, "I think that was the best grilled cheese sandwiches I've ever had" she said, stroking his hair gently, "yeah?" he asked, "yeah" she said. He stared at her lovingly, he couldn't believe how in love he was with her, he stared deeply into her brown eyes, searching for any kind of flaw, but he found none, she was perfect. "what are you thinking?" she asked in a baby voice, "how badly I treated you this morning, you didn't deserve it and I'm sorry" he said, "what? Oh, Cole, it's fine, it's really ok" she said, "no, it's not, I shouldn't have been so hard on you, you deserve so much better than that, I should've eased up a little, I mean, when you hurt your ankle, I'm so sorry" he said, kissing her stomach, "it's ok, you were just worried" she said, she turned on her side, so she was facing him directly "you did nothing wrong" she said sweetly, he smiled at her words and his expression relaxed "does your ankle still hurt?" he asked concerned, "a little, but it's no biggie" she said, he smiled and got up, she watched him curiously as he sat next to her ankle, he took her foot in his hand and began massaging it, "umm, that's nice" she said, as she watched him, "but I was thinking more of dessert" she said, he looked at her and opened his eyes, he let go of her foot and crawled to her side smiling, he passed her the can of whip cream to her and she examined it thinking what she would do with it. She smiled at him and pinned him to the floor, he was thrown off by her impulse but relaxed when she placed herself on top of him, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, he watched her closely and shivered with anticipation. She reached the last button and opened his shirt, she winked sexily at him as she opened the can and squirted some on his chest, "oh boy, this can't be good, you spilled whip cream on me" he said jokingly, "oh, I'm sorry, I'll clean it up" she said, she lowered her head slowly and licked it off, he moaned as he felt her tongue on him, he quickly grabbed her and turned her over so that she was on the bottom, he kissed her passionately, when they parted she looked up at him "are you sure we can do this here?" she asked, as she tried hard to ignore his kisses on her body, "hmm, why not?" he asked, "uh, well, um, we, we're in a uh, public place, and people here can see us" she said, it was hard for her to talk, the hotness that overcame her when Cole touched her obscured her thoughts, "nobody ever comes here, that's why I picked it" he said, between kisses, he grabbed his head and made t so he was looking at her, "well, if you insist, you could at least use that blanket over there honey" she said, smiling, he grabbed for it and covered them both in it.

After some time Cole and Phoebe lay in each others arms under the cozy blanket, their clothes strewn about. "that was perfect" he said, caressing her arm, "it was… beautiful, inspirational" she said sweetly snuggling closer to him. "after seven days I think anything would be inspirational" he said, kissing the top of her head, she smiled, "well, but what if you're gone for another seven days? Do I have to entertain myself?" she asked, teasingly, "well, I don't think that would be necessary after tonight" he said, "it wasn't that good Cole" she said jokingly, "oh really?" he asked, acting offended, he knew Phoebe was just playing with him, "well, I think tonight I'm gonna give you enough lovin to last you for a whole month!" he said, tackling her playfully.


End file.
